The Tales of Rozen Kreuz
by shinbei21
Summary: There is a place called the Land of Celes where mythical beings coexist and live with each other in harmony. That is, until one day, when a very powerful warlock named ‘The Millennium Earl’ escaped from his prison and wreaked havoc at Celes
1. Chapter 1

**The Tales of Rozen Kreuz **

**~ The Musician and the Cursed One**

_There is a place called the Land of Celes where mythical beings coexist and live with each other in harmony. That is, until one day, when a very powerful warlock named 'The Millennium Earl' escaped from his prison and wreaked havoc at Celes with the help of his followers named 'The Clan of Noah'. When the Land of Celes was overpowered by the darkness, an organization called 'Rozen Kreuz Order' was founded. This organization is dedicated to fight and protect the inhabitants of Celes. The Land of Celes was given hope when a famous seer named Hevlaska made a prophecy about two mortals who will arrive and defeat the Earl, restoring balance to the Land of Celes._

~~ (^^)

They say that black and white don't mix and so do Kanda and Allen. Why? According to Allen, Kanda (a.k.a. Girly-Boy Samurai) is the coldest and most arrogant man on Earth while according to Kanda, Allen (a.k.a. bean sprout or shrimp) is the most annoying person you could possibly encounter and is a crybaby with a martyr complex. Allen is a British orphan who was later adopted by Kanda's family. He has a pale complexion and white hair like and old man's and dull gray eyes that seem to pierce through your soul. Kanda has long and silky dark hair and piercing navy blue eyes. Just like their appearances, their personalities also contradict each other's. Allen is sweet and calm and he has a charming personality whereas Kanda is cold and distant. He is originally from Japan. Weird, right? But despite of all this, they became friends and they need each other whether they admit it or not.

~~ (^-^)

One day, while Kanda was escaping his horde of fan girls, he heard someone playing the piano. He followed the entrancing melody and radiating from the 3rd Music Room. Upon entering the room, he found a pale figure wearing their white uniform and identified it as Allen. He carefully approached him and found him in a trance-like state. Kanda shook him to snap him out of his stupor only to find out that his efforts were in vain. The smaller boy was still playing the piano as Kanda continuously shouted Allen's name when two pillars of light suddenly appeared and the ivory piano that the boy was playing slowly faded. Allen was somehow being consumed by the light and without thinking, Kanda ran and followed the boy and suddenly, he was falling. Kanda waited for the impact and the pain that usually followed but neither one came. He was blinded momentarily by the light and then… the world was black.

~~ (^o^)

At the main headquarters of Rozen Kreuz, Hevlaska reported to the Grand General, Cross Marian, that the prophesized mortals arrived. Marian dispatched a team to welcome and escort the mortals.

~~(-.-)

When Allen opened his eyes, he felt his aching body and noticed that someone was beside him. Kanda groaned, sat up, and muttered something along the lines of 'idiotic bean sprout' and 'troublesome piano'. The sounds of footsteps caught their attention and they turned around to find shadowed figures clad in cloaks slowly approaching them. The one in front was a person about Kanda's age and height with flaming red hair, a bright smile, and a vivid green eye (the other was covered with a black eye patch).

"Who… who are you people?" Allen stuttered as the redhead made a saluting gesture. "Welcome to the land of Celes, mortals. I am Lavi Bookman Jr., your resident sage and I am here to escort you on the way to our headquarters."

~~ (^o^)

"Destroyer of Time? What nonsense! Nothing can stop me, the Millennium Earl, from conquering this world. Especially not by mere mortals." A figure wrapped in a dark cloak roared while brandishing his staff turning a goblin passing by into ash.

"Lulubell. Capture the two mortals and kill every knight of Rozen Kreuz you can encounter."

"Yes, my lord."

~~ (e.e)

"So you mean to tell us that Kanda and I are the chosen ones to save Celes??" Allen exclaimed while Kanda stood up with an unreadable expression on his face. Lavi motioned for them to be quiet.

"Lower your voices. It's not save here in the forest. There is a devastating plague that turns the creatures of Light into creatures of Darkness. We believe that this plague is one of the steps of the Earl in destroying Celes. That's why we need you two because one of you has the power to stop this plague and hopefully, the Earl. About the prophecy, we'll talk about it when we arrive at the headquarters."

"Wait. When you say 'Light' and 'Dark' creatures, do you mean fairies, nymphs, goblins, and other mythological creatures?" Kanda asked.

"Yep! Although Godzilla and Bigfoot are hoaxes. Unicorns are now extinct and Dragons are currently endangered. All chosen members of Rozen Kreuz have the power to fight the Earl's followers, the Clan of Noah. I'm a warlock-slash-sage and the girl over there with the dark hair in pigtails is Lenallee, a fairy."

Allen was about to ask something when someone interrupted him.

"Lavi, we've spotted a Noah and an army of dark creatures approaching."

Everybody tensed and Lavi barked out orders and in a matter of a few seconds, everyone switched into battle mode, cloaks discarded and weapons unsheathed.

A blonde woman appeared in mid-air, holding a deadly-looking whip and said, "Give me the mortals, we leave you in peace. Resist and we won't hesitate to attack."

Lavi refused to hand them over and the battle started. Allen held his breath as he witnessed Light and Dark collide and for the first time, he noticed the variety of creatures fighting. Centaurs, satyrs, goblins, fairies, all kinds of Light and Dark creatures. It was surreal and Allen wondered if this was a dream. On one side, he saw Lavi and Lenallee fighting the Noah of Lust who constantly changed form. He noticed Kanda, who was beside him all the time, holding a sword and protecting him from harm. Out of the blue, a 'dark' fairy aimed at Allen a dark substance flowing from the fairy's hand and shot. Said boy instinctively closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms. He waited for the impact but it never came. Upon opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Kanda and realized that he took the blow for him.

Allen heard Kanda gasp in pain as he fell on the ground.

"Kanda!! Kanda!" Allen shouted as Kanda slowly blacked out.

~~ (^^;)

Lavi and the rest managed to win the battle but it left a lot of casualties. Lenallee was injured badly and some of their comrades turned into dark creatures while Kanda was cursed by a fairy. They all managed to return and was welcomed by the Order of Rozen Kreuz. Allen was worried sick about the still unconscious Kanda and asked for the assistance of the King of Fairies, Keigo. Keigo said (despite his narcissistic remarks about himself and how much you should be grateful of his generosity) that the only fairy who cast the curse can undo it but he offered a temporary cure for Kanda and he gave Allen the potion.

When Kanda woke up, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Che, stupid bean sprout."

Allen was so overjoyed that he even forgot to yell at Kanda for addressing him with that absurd nickname.

"You jerk! Don't do that ever again." Allen said as he hugged Kanda. When they went to talk to Hevlaska they found out that Allen was the chosen one who can end the Earl and Kanda is his guardian and protector. Under the supervision of General Cross Marian, Lavi and a few of his new found friends, Allen and Kanda trained. When the two were ready for battle with the Earl, Rozen Kreuz Order prepared their attack A handful of fairis, hordes of centaurs and satyrs, golems, giants, and more goblins, pixies, and elves joined the fight.

~~ (^^;)

"Mwahahaha!! You think you filthy creatures can win against me? That is absurd! Come, my beloved army! Go and kill all of them! My precious family of Noah, destroy Rozen Kreuz and bring me the mortals, dead or alive."

"Yes, my lord." Tyki (Noah of Pleasure), Rhode (Noah of Dreams), Jasdebi (Noah of Bonds), and Skinn (Noah of Wrath) replied as they went and met their opponents.

As the group neared the castle, the Noahs appeared and attacked them. Rhode was the first to attack, her power to create illusions weakened everybody. One centaur named Chaoji foolishly although bravely attacked the Noah. While the rest of the centaurs followed Chaoji, Allen and the rest proceeded but found their way blocked by another Noah. Jasdebi, the Noah of Bonds, was riding one of the dark fairies while holding a large gun. Allen's group halted and General Marian stepped forward.

"I'll take care of this. Proceed to the castle and finish the Earl."

And so, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, along with a handful of fairies continued and left the General and his men behind.

'This is bad,' Lavi thought as he led the rest. Once they entered the castle, dark creatures continued to arrive. Everyone fought their way through the door. When the group reached the hallway, only Lavi, Kanda, and Allen were left. Lavi shouted for the two to run as he felt the floor shaking. Kanda and Allen managed to reach the end of the hall before the ceiling collapsed, leaving Lavi trapped.

"Lavi!!" Allen shouted. He stepped forward to try and help his friend but he felt a hand on his wrist, holding him back.

"We'll come back and help him later! For now, we need to defeat the Earl." Kanda said.

"But…" Allen hesitated.

"The only way you can help him is if you defeat the Earl! Now hurry up!" Kanda shouted.

That seemed to work since Allen vaguely nodded his head and walked forward.

Lavi felt a dark but familiar presence as he slowly turned around and saw Tyki walking through the walls. Anger was all Lavi felt as he remembered this man. The man who murdered his family. His best friend.

"It's been awhile, my dearest Lavi," the Noah of Pleasure smiled as he taunted the redhead who was seething with anger.

And the battle began.

Allen and Kanda kept on running until they reached the tower. At the top was the Earl and a Noah.

"Che… looks like we've got no choice but to split up. I'll distract the Noah while you go after the Earl." Kanda instructed Allen.

"Hahaha… you think you can kill me?? Silly mortals," the Earl grinned maniacally.

"So you're the Earl, huh? You look more like a mutated rabbit to me." Kanda scoffed.

Skinn, the Noah of Wrath, suddenly attacked Kanda with his strong punches but Kanda effortlessly blocked the hits. He unsheathed his sword and said, "En Garde! Mugen (Infinite or Six Illusions) activate! First Illusion: Kaichuu Ichigen (Hell's Insects)!

Meanwhile, Allen and the Earl were fighting for a long time but neither one was showing signs of winning. Allen soon grew tired and was about to collapse when a nudge in his head caught his attention. A flying golden ball bit him and he remembered what Hevlaska told him in the training room.

"_If all else fails and you still haven't killed the Earl, use Timcanpy," Hevlaska said as she showed Allen the golden ball with wings. Use him to freeze the Earl for a while and summon your piano. But in doing this, you have to sacrifice yourself to imprison the Earl in the depths of the Earth. It's the only fail safe plan we can come up with. Hopefully, you don't have to resort to this plan."_

Timcanpy suddenly shined brightly, making the Earl freeze.

"You… impossible… this is…" the Earl stumbled over his words.

Allen concentrated hard and thought of the ivory piano he played back at home while humming the melody in his head. Surprisingly, two pillars of light slowly rose from the ground, forming a piano. When the piano looked solid enough, he walked towards it and put his fingers above the keys.

Allen glanced at the Earl and, to his relief, found that he was still frozen. His eyes searched for Kanda, hoping to have a last glance before… before everything ended. Allen choked back a sob, fervently wishing that Kanda was still alive.

He started playing the piano and was startled to find out that the melody he was playing belonged to the lullaby that Mana, his father, used to sing to him every night. Tears fell from his eyes one by one as he started singing.

"Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita."

The Earl twisted his body as if the song was poison to his body. Slowly, he started to vaporize and then… he was gone.

"Ikizuku haino nka no honou"

Allen saw Kanda's wounds slowly healing, the curse from the fairy disappearing.

"Hitotsu, futatsu to."

And as if he can see everything he saw everyone. The dark creatures slowly returning to their original form.

"Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao,"

He saw Lavi helping Tyki up. The Noah inside him must have disappeared.

"Daichi ni taruru ikuzen no."

And he felt it. Something was pulling him and he knew that he would soon disappear… and cease to exist. His life was the prize in exchange for everyone's safety in Celes.

"Yume, yume…"

His eyes were becoming heavy… He closed his eyes vaguely feeling the warm hands catching him.

Kanda knew the moment Allen fell that he had sacrificed his life for the greater good. Kanda caressed the silver locks on Allen's forehead.

"You and your damn martyr complex…" Kanda whispered. Allen opened his eyes and held Kanda's hands. "K-keep moving forward. And never stop… as long as you can still breathe… keep moving forward."

As the distant sounds of celebration grew louder, Kanda felt the last breath leave Allen's body.

(Lavi's P.O.V)

I should be happy that we won the battle after a century of fighting for it.. But many died. Many of my people, and many innocent creatures. And Allen Walker. The news had hurt more than I would have believed possible… Sometimes, life just ain't fair.

Time flew past and tonight is the funeral for those who died. General Cross Marian stepped forward and said, "Tomorrow, we will celebrate our victory. Tonight, we will grieve for those who are no longer here to celebrate with us."

Kanda stood staring at the funeral pyre. Everyone was there – Lavi, Lenallee, Chaoji, Tyki, the entire Order and the other creatures. Kanda looked around them all, once, and then his eyes came back to the pyre where Allen's body burned. Hands touched his shoulders, Lavi looked gravely at him.

"He is with God now, Kanda. You must let go."

Kanda didn't reply and returned his gaze to the pyre.

'I'll work hard to become the man you want me to be.' He swore silently to Allen as the sparks of the funeral pyre rose into the night sky.

'I'll keep moving forward and I'll never forget your sacrifice for me and for everyone. I'll make you proud of me'.

Kanda slowly moves away from the funeral grabbing his his Mugen along the way.

"Thank you, Allen."

-owari-

* * *

A/N: Yaay!!!! another story by me!! actually this was written for my literature class and i've decides to upload it on thanks to 'pwnsomeness' for editing this !!!

Please read and review!!!!

"Arigato Gozaimashute!!"


	2. SHINCHAN'S NOTE:

**KONICHIWA!!!! This is not a new chapter! It's an author's note!!**

**Welcome to shin-chan's corner!!**

**Ok….so..people who read my story, I have some questions..**

**1. Shall I put a sequel or not?**

**2. If yes, How about some pairings?? (ex: Yullen, Laven, Lucky, etc)**

**3. if yes, will allen be bad or good?**

***if u noticed…there are hints of yullen and lucky pairing there…sorry, I just can't resist.**

***I really feel guilty for killing Allen..hehe I hope kanda won't kill me~!**

* * *

**Thanks for the following who favorited my story!!**

**Neko Serena**

**Shadow Priesstes**

**LadyDrago88**

**And to my friends: AshiaYifei07,xerxis and pwnsomeness**

**"Arigato! Minna!"  
**


End file.
